Enveloped In Fire
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: A sad story, not giving anything away. There may be mistakes but I cannot bring myself to read this story. Hope you don't hate me.


Don't Leave

Alex's POV

The wizard competition was finally over, both Justin and I had gained our wizard powers and now Justin had taken over Professor Crumbs' place, he is now Professor Russo, as for Max, he is set to own the Waverly Sub Shop once our parents had it over to him. Though it had been only a few weeks since the competition ended, it felt as though nothing had changed, Justin was back to tutoring Wiz Tech students as well as going to Wiz Tech every now and then to check up, Max was busy making sandwich runs and I was helping him, oddly enough, without magic. Harper and I were looking to move out, again.

"Hey, Max, I need a 'Meet me in Turkey' special for table 6, a chicken sandwich for table 21 and a 2 foot tuna sandwich with a cola for table 3. How can someone eat that?" I asked as I pegged the three orders onto the rotating order system thingy.

"It is kinda weird, even for me, and we both know that that is saying something." Max replied and we both laughed before he handed me some previous orders for me to deliver. I gave the people their orders and went to walk to grab the other orders I had just announced to Max when I noticed Justin standing at the counter grabbing the orders.

"I'm not gonna let you have all of the fun placing and delivering orders, Alex. I do want something to do that doesn't involve magic for once." Justin smiled as I shook my head and he walked over to the tables to give the orders to the customers. I stood behind the register and Justin sat down on a bar stool in front of me.

"It feels good not to use magic for everything, doesn't it?" Justin said, raising his eyebrows at me, I nodded in reply. I looked at my wristwatch; 6:47pm.

It was 9:30pm, _looks as if it's time to close up again_; I thought when we had finally closed the shop after a very busy day. Harper and Zeke joined Max, Justin and I in the lair when everything had been done.

"How does it feel to have magic and not use it as much?" Max asked as he looked between Justin and I. We looked at each other and then at Max.

"It feels…"

"Reliving."

"As if there isn't as much pressure." Justin replied as I did. It was true what I had said, it was reliving to mot use my magic all of the time.

"Well, I need to go to Wiz Tech, I will see you tomorrow." Justin waved goodbye to us as he zapped out of the room with his wand. Just at that moment, Mason walked into the lair and sat down beside me, putting an arm behind me.

"Can you believe that Justin and I are wizards?' I asked everyone and Harper looked at me and smiled.

"I still can't believe that you won the competition even though you didn't cross the finish line first." Harper said to me and Mason held his arm tighter around me. I put my head on his shoulder and just then Justin appeared on the giant screen behind Mason and me.

"Alex, Max, are you two there?" Justin asked us after he appeared on the screen.

"You just left; of course we are still here, Justin." I retorted to Justin who, for a second, looked stupid, now that was entertaining for me, but then looked worried.

"Look, there is some weird monster infestation at Wiz Tech."

"Isn't there other monster hunters?" Harper asked, looking dumbly at me.

"There was, till half of them got fried by the dragon running around here."

"What happened to the other half?" Max and I asked simultaneously.

"They've either been eaten whole or beaten to death. Does that answer your question?" He paused and then sighed loudly. "Just get over here." I groaned loudly, pulled out my wand while standing up, flashing everyone out of the room to Wiz Tech. Justin was standing in the office doorway motioning us over to him. The whole of Wiz Tech was chaos, student running everywhere or flashing out before the dragon can get a hold of them. We all ran to Justin, through the door and emerging into the large office. Justin paced around the room, thinking hard about what to do next.

"Okay, we need to slay the dragon but since there isn't anyone who can help us, we need to figure out a way to do it. We need a distraction then maybe Alex and I can send the dragon somewhere else." I have to admit, Justin's plan actually seemed like it could work.

"Can I do the distraction?" Max piped up, Harper, Zeke, Justin Mason and I all looked at Max shocked. Justin shook his head wildly.

"No, no, no, no one in my family is going to distract the dragon. No, we need to get someone strong, Mason is probably strong enough if he wolfed up." I gasped at him and clutched onto Mason's arm tightly.

"Why me?"

"Yeah, why Mason, why don't you call Juliet and get her to be the distraction?" I asked, shocked that my brother would even say such a thing as risking my boyfriend's life.

"Well, for one thing, we only have Mason now; and two, Juliet probably couldn't get here anyway." Justin said looking proud.

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" I pulled out my phone and dialled 7 on my phone, Juliet's speed dial number. I hung up the phone after, quietly, talking to Juliet over the phone explaining the plan, she could believe that Justin had said to use Mason as the distraction.

"What did you just do, Alex?" Justin growled and then jumped when Juliet appeared behind him. "How did you get in here? I didn't think vampires could get in here." Juliet pointed the direction that she must have come in from.

"There's a gaping hole in the side of the building, you should really fix that, honey." Juliet said to Justin and then looked at me and Mason.

"Do you know what to do, Alex?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, you and Mason are going to try and distract the dragon, you have speed and Mason has strength, so hopefully that will help us, then Justin and I do the spell and the dragon will go somewhere else." I briefed the plan as much as I could and Justin's face twisted the way it did whenever I was right.

"So, what happens to us?" Harper asked me about her, Zeke and Max. Huh, why hadn't I thought of them in the plan?

"I think you guys should just stay in here and hide; we don't want anything happening to you three." Justin answered for me. Thank God he did that!

"Okay, let's go. Ready everyone?" I said and looked at Justin, Juliet and Mason, they all nodded. We walked out after saying goodbye to Max, Harper and Zeke. Justin and I stood out of sight, in one of the classrooms, looking out through a crack in the door, while Mason and Juliet tried their hardest to distract the dragon, so far it was working.

When the dragon came close enough, Justin and I rushed out of the door, saying the spell simultaneously. It worked; the dragon had exploded, okay so that wasn't meant to happen. Many of the parts scattered but the bones fell through the door of Justin's office. Everyone rushed in there quickly.

"Is everyone okay?" Mason asked, accidentally smashing more of the door as he walked on some pieces of it. Zeke and Harper appeared from behind the desk looking scared.

"We tried to hide as well as we could." Zeke said simply. Something dawned on me quickly.

"Where's Max?" Tears filled my eyes as I looked over at the large pile of dragon bones at the back of the room. Justin ran over to the pile as soon as both of us realised what was going on, I stood in that spot, frozen. Juliet and Harper both put a hand on either of my shoulders, while Zeke, Mason and Justin pulled the skeletal bones out of the way, then we saw what was there.

Max, bleeding in several places with a large gash at his forehead; I ran over to him. I held Max's head in my lap, he wasn't breathing and there was more blood coming out of the back of his head. Justin looked at me, his face was as pale as paper. Harper put her head on my shoulder and Juliet hugged me from behind, crying into my other shoulder.

"He can't be…" I whispered quietly and shook my head furiously. Justin swallowed something in his throat and began to lift Max from my lap. I tried to grab Max back but Justin touched my hand gently and I cried harder.

Max was gone; we could do nothing about it. Mason was now carrying Max and I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I looked up and saw that Justin was the one who had me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I couldn't help Max, he had left us behind.

_**A.N. Okay, I know what you are thinking, 'How could you do this to Max? Do you hate him or something?' Well, my answer is 'No', I love Max's character, I just had a dream of something like this happening, the only thing is that it happened so long ago I can't remember who or what it was about. Oh, and now I bet your thinking I had some weird dreams, but that is how some of my best stories have come about. Hope you like this and I hope it didn't upset you too much.**_


End file.
